Chemistry
by They Told Us Kisses
Summary: Gogo reflects on the rush she feels around Honey Lemon. HoneyGogo, one-shot!


**This**** is my first fanfic! Constructive criticism is very appreciated :)**

Gogo knew exactly what it meant to feel an adrenaline rush. The way her heart felt as though it would leave her body sent chills down her spine. The chemicals rushing through her brain made her whole body feel higher than the clouds in the night sky. She knew the real definition of speed. Blazing through San Fransokyo's streets at night was her hobby, and she was damn good at it too. Feeling lighter than the wind itself made her feel more alive than anything, and fear was always an unknown emotion to her. She wondered if there was anything else in the world that could give her an even higher euphoria.

Gogo had had her fair share of relationships in the past, but none had made her feel nervous or caused butterflies in her stomach. Other than the occasional blush from compliments, she didn't understand what a full-blown romance was like. People would describe it as a high, as if you were constantly on Cloud 9. To them, it was the best feeling in the world. It sounded like nonsense, because Gogo knew better than that. She knew that nothing could compare to the high she received when going faster than the wind itself.

The day Gogo met her changed her perception on feelings as a whole. The way the blonde would giggle, the way she would smile even if her experiments failed, and the way she would do her signature little hops when she was excited made Gogo's heart skip a beat.

Honey Lemon was too cute for her own good.

Gogo didn't hate her, or even dislike her, but she just couldn't stand feeling the frustration from not being able to define the reason behind her face flushing and her palms sweating after hearing Honey laugh. The way her heart would beat faster when she was near Honey was reminiscent of carelessly speeding through red lights on her bike. But this was different, because for the first time in her life, Gogo felt fear.

Her and the taller girl developed a bond over time, through mutual respect and interest in each other's work. She learned the blonde's likes and dislikes, what made her tick and what made her smile. But that frustrating feeling never left, and the more time the two girls spent together, the stronger it grew. Behind the fear, Gogo noticed another feeling.

Addiction.

Just like how she becomes irritable without speeding on her bike at least every other day, Gogo felt the need to be near Honey Lemon, and the need to experience the odd nervous rush she feels around her.

In her group of nerdy lab friends, Gogo was obviously the adrenaline junkie and dare devil. Fear wasn't in her vocabulary.

So when Honey Lemon called Gogo over to her in the lab to show off her new experiment, Gogo decided to experiment and push the limits herself.

As Gogo walked towards Honey's section full of test tubes, flasks, and bright colorful liquids, the blonde was already rambling on about how this chemical reaction caused that. Chemistry wasn't exactly something Gogo was very knowledgeable about, but it was entertaining enough to see how much Honey's eyes lit up as she spoke. Gogo also knew that the tall girl was extremely smart, and never doubted that she knew what she was talking about.

"So basically it'll create this awesome, dazzling spectacle, right before our very eyes!" Honey exclaimed. "And now we begin!" Honey set to work twisting and pressing switches, leading liquids from one tube to another.

Gogo crossed her arms. "This ones not gonna blow up, right?" she asked.

"No, silly!" Honey tapped Gogo's nose lightly with her finger, in a playful manner. "At least, I hope it won't!"

Gogo had a hard time containing the slight blush she felt from Honey's small gesture. Luckily, the blonde was very focused on finishing her work.

As Honey flicked the final switch in her experiment, the shorter girl made an inaudible gasp. Dozens of colorful, bright fogs melded together in the air, and created a beautiful light show. Honey Lemon stared up at the colors in awe, feeling proud of herself, and placed her hand on the table in front of her.

"That's... that is really amazing, Honey."

As Gogo remembered what she set out to do, she realized just how small their proximity was. Being right beside each other, Gogo pushed away any doubt and placed her hand over Honey's, lacing their fingers together.

The shorter girl felt lightheaded, and astounded that such a simple touch could make her feel so many different feelings. She tried to act collected, but couldn't hide the smirk on her face. Honey turned her head towards her, and smiled, a light blush dusting her cheeks. A comfortable silence settled between the two, and a few moments after they separated to continue with their own work.

This became a natural occurrence. From hand holding, to flirtatious comments, Gogo wanted to see just how far she could push past her fear around Honey, and how strong she could make the rush of feelings become. After all, she was known to be an adrenaline junkie. But she never anticipated the large capacity of care she developed for the blonde, which seemed to grow day by day. As she became more aware of her feelings towards Honey, the fear started to disappear.

Gogo started to figure out exactly what she wanted.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight Wasabi!" Honey Lemon said, as she waved towards the door. Wasabi left the building, as the sound of the door closing echoed throughout the quiet lab.<p>

Gogo became very involved in her work that night, not noticing the sun set or the students leaving one by one. She was used to spending long hours in the lab, only to realize that time flew way faster than she thought. Often, Fred, Honey, and herself would be the last to leave.

Fred had woken up abruptly from his chair after hearing the door close. "Hey girls, think I'm gonna head out too." Fred jumped out of the chair and started to head towards the door. "You ladies have fun together!" he hollered, as he left the building.

Honey rolled her eyes and blushed a bit at his comment, and Gogo pretended she didn't hear what he had said. It became apparent to their group of friends what exactly was happening between the two. They started to notice right after the first time Gogo offered to drive Honey home on her bike. Since then, it became a daily thing.

Gogo started to pack her equipment up, and kept stealing glances across the room at Honey. After finishing up, Gogo walked over to Honey.

"Almost done there, nerd?" Gogo asked, while swinging her key ring around her finger.

Honey put away the last of her equipment. "Yup! Let's head out, shall we?" Honey linked her arm with Gogo's, as they headed out the door.

"I know you failed last time, but how about this time you try to not run another red light?" Honey asked innocently.

As they hopped on her bike, Gogo smirked at the comment. "We'll see."

Gogo always couldn't help the slight giddiness she felt when Honey wrapped her arms around her waist. She wouldn't show Honey how much it truly got to her.

As they cruised through the streets, Honey would keep tabs on Gogo's speed, but the blonde couldn't help but let loose sometimes too, and would giggle as she encouraged Gogo to hook turns or speed up just a little more. If anyone else asked Gogo to slow down, she'd just laugh in their face.

The two girls arrived in front of Honey's house. She lived in a quieter part of San Fransokyo, where the streets were dimly lit. Neither girl said anything as they walked together. As they approached her house, Gogo felt fear rise in her chest again, but not the kind of fear she was used to around Honey. This time, the fear felt...okay. Comforting, almost. Like great anticipation, or a helpful trial of courage.

The air around them grew thicker, and their senses were stronger. No words needed to be said in that moment. After a small hesitance, Gogo gently brought the taller girl's head down and made their lips connect. Honey eagerly kissed her back. Her heart beat faster than she could describe, and she felt adrenaline course through her veins, more than speeding through the streets has ever given her. She felt an incredible rush. The kiss was secure, and affectionate. After parting, they both felt euphoric, as they stared at each other.

"...Chemistry," Honey stated.

"Umm... what?" Gogo looked at her.

"Chemistry. Our brains are swimming with dopamine right now. It's...beautiful." Honey thoughtfully looked down.

She said it so matter of factly, with warmth. Gogo considered it to be the most romantic statement you could say after kissing, as nerdy as it sounded. The shorter girl couldn't help but kiss her again, this time pulling her closer, craving the adrenaline it brought, and the feeling of Honey.

"Chemistry."


End file.
